


Testigos

by RobinMcK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Comedy, F/M, Romance, levihan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMcK/pseuds/RobinMcK
Summary: "—Ahora que estamos solos... Si nadie va a decir nada, lo haré yo— habla Jean, llamando sólo ligeramente la atención de sus amigos —¿Alguno ha notado algo entre el capitán y Hanji?"Interacciones LeviHan vistas por los jóvenes soldados.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Adivinaron, LeviHan
> 
> Más notas al final.

—Ahora que estamos solos... Si nadie va a decir nada, lo haré yo— habla Jean, llamando sólo ligeramente la atención de sus amigos —¿Alguno ha notado algo entre el capitán y Hanji?

El viento sopla cálido, mueve apaciblemente la hierba alrededor de los nuevos integrantes del escuadrón del capitán Levi. 

Ahora que el sol se está poniendo y su entrenamiento diario ha terminado, pueden tomarse un respiro y descansar en el suelo en compañía de sus amigos, en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que, al estar todos juntos, no se encuentran vigilados ni por del capitán Levi y ni por la líder de escuadrón Hanji.

El tiempo que han pasado juntos en la cabaña les ha traído recuerdos de sus años como reclutas, que se entrelazan con los nuevos momentos que comparten con sus superiores, y atesoran todos y cada uno en sus almas. Así como el ser testigos de nuevas situaciones que, de no estar ahí, serían imposibles de creer si alguien más se los contara.

Una de esas cuestiones es la relación que envuelve a sus superiores inmediatos, tan peculiar que no saben si etiquetarlo como un misterio, un secreto o un malentendido en su individualidad. Una interrogación que puede llegar a ser íntima, y vergonzosa de admitir en voz alta. 

Aún si corren el riesgo de ser escuchados y sufrir una reprimenda ejemplar por promover habladurías de una relación que no les incumbe en absoluto… los intriga de sobremanera.

Ahora que la pregunta inicial ha llegado a su destino, el silencio los envuelve, no sabiendo si deberían realmente siquiera considerar intercambiar palabras sobre lo que han presenciado.

—Deberíamos volver ya, antes de que vengan a buscarnos— Eren se levanta, sacudiendo el pasto seco que se ha pegado a su pantalón.

— Espera… Ahora que lo mencionas, vi algo— Historia no hace contacto visual con el resto, pero se puede ver en su cara que no está jugando.

—También yo— Mikasa asiente con pereza.

—Sasha y yo igual, los vimos actuando muy extraño— Connie gira hacía la cazadora, quién sólo se frota las manos, nerviosa.

—Hubo algo que me llamó la atención, y pude comprobar más allá de una sospecha— Comentó Armin, mientras se sostenía la barbilla.

—¿De qué hablan, chicos? — el portador del titán carraspea, en reflejo de la confusión que siente ante las afirmaciones de sus amigos.

—Tú has pasado más tiempo con ellos, no nos digas que en serio no has visto nada sospechoso— ahora todos miraban a Eren, incrédulos.

—Pues… — hace una pausa, hurgando en el fondo de su mente hasta que dio con una imagen que parecía transparente y lejana, pero a la vez, muy real —No estoy seguro. Ahora… No sabría decir si fue verdad… — admitió, algo apenado.

De nuevo se quedan en silencio, esperando que alguien diga algo. Es cuando Armin hace la pregunta que todos estaban pensando.

—… ¿qué vieron todos, exactamente?


	2. Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren POV
> 
> Más notas al final

Llevan días haciendo pruebas con el titán de Eren, buscando obtener avances en el endurecimiento que les hará ganar de vuelta la Muralla María.

Los misterios que envuelven sus poderes y la presión puesta sobre sus hombros, sumados al agotamiento acumulado por las repetidas transformaciones, tienen la mente del titán cambiante increíblemente dispersa.

El último intento lo ha dejado especialmente mareado, todo a su alrededor parece ir en cámara lenta.

Puede ver a Mikasa y Armin acercarse mientras lo llaman, aunque sólo logra escucharlos como ecos lejanos, las expresiones en sus rostros denotan preocupación. Hay movimiento alrededor suyo, registra a varios soldados, entre ellos Jean, salir en sus caballos a peinar la zona para asegurarse que nadie los haya visto. También puede reconocer a Moblit organizando sus dibujos en una carpeta de piel, para luego, dirigirse a unos de los carros de carga que estaba listo para partir.

Como si no fuera bastante su carga ya, le lastima no ser suficiente.

No ser suficiente para cerrar la muralla y mantener a salvo a sus amigos. No ser suficiente para lograr salvar a la humanidad.

Mientras sus amigos lo levantan, apoyándolo en sus hombros, recuerda la posición en la que estaban sus superiores. Quiere ver sus expresiones de molestia y decepción. Gira la cabeza tanto como puede y ve a Hanji con las manos en la cadera, con una mueca de concentración en la cara. Luego ve a Levi de espaldas, haciendo los últimos arreglos a su capa y pertenencias antes de ponerse en marcha, así que no puede distinguir su semblante.

Cuando está por regresar la mirada al frente, convencido que le ha fallado a la Legión de Reconocimiento y están hablando de él, de cuán inútil es.

Nota como la mano de Hanji toma vuelo antes de darle una sonora _nalgada_ al capitán.

_—¿Eh?_

Levi pega un brinquito por la sorpresa, para luego tomarle la muñeca a la líder de escuadrón con la rapidez que lo distingue, y le reclama algo entre dientes. La castaña sólo reacciona con una sonrisa que deja ver su dentadura, antes de encaminarse a su propio caballo.

Eren deja que la cabeza le cuelgue hacia atrás mientras es prácticamente cargado, bufa un intento de risa.

_—Está vez de verdad se me ha frito el cerebro, estoy viendo cosas asquerosas._

Decidió dejar ir tal imagen al baúl de su mente donde estaban las cosas que podrían o no haber pasado. Tenía asuntos más importantes en qué pensar que en por qué su subconsciente lo jodería con algo tan estúpido e improbable como es que Hanji se haya podido tomar la libertad de molestar así al capitán.

Justo como cuándo, antes de la misión en la que el titán hembra apareció, no había dormido nada por el estrés y le pareció ver que estaban tomados de la mano por debajo de la mesa en el desayuno.

O, tal vez…

_—Qué estupidez, no es como que alguien más vea lo que yo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiggle wiggle, si saben a lo que me refiero jajaja
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia POV
> 
> Yumihisu, aquí ustedes deciden si romántico o platónico.
> 
> Más notas al final.

Desde que Ymir se fue, las noches se han vuelto interminables para Historia.

Las incógnitas que ha dejado su partida le dan vueltas en la cabeza como una furiosa parvada de aves. A veces, tan fuertes que, no le permiten escucharse a sí misma.

Durante el día, el dolor se le disimulaba un poco mientras cumplía con sus tareas y compartía con el resto de la Legión, pero al encontrarse sola, una vez que Mikasa y Sasha estaban dormidas en la habitación que tenían que compartir, sus pensamientos no la dejaban respirar.

Decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco que, aunque no mejoraría nada, le vendría de maravilla. Se concentraría en inhalar el olor de la hierba y en no ser atrapada afuera por sus compañeros de la Legión, ya que, al ser un _bien valioso_ , no podían permitir que saliera de la cabaña, mucho menos sola, y en medio de la noche.

Mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, notó que todavía había luz en la habitación del capitán Levi. Por un momento dudo en seguir con su camino por miedo a ser escuchada por el habilidoso soldado y tener que enfrentar uno de sus tan temidos castigos ejemplares, pero también notó que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y la curiosidad se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Nadie había visto el interior de ese lugar, y no pudo evitar acercarse sigilosamente a la puerta. Tampoco pudo esquivar el pensar que Ymir se habría echado a reír si la viera espiar a sus superiores, es un acto que una _buena chica_ nunca haría.

Escuchaba a su capitán murmurar, tranquilo y con cierta pereza, tanto que no podía distinguir el contenido de sus finas palabras.

Nunca había tomado al gruñón hombre como el tipo que hablaría sólo en medio de la noche, pero tampoco es como si supiera mucho de él.

Con increíble cuidado, echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación y se encontró a Hanji y Levi acostados boca arriba en la cama, de tal modo que las piernas les colgaban de la orilla.

No estaban en una posición comprometedora, ni siquiera se estaban tocando sus hombros. Sólo estaban ahí, conversando.

Desde su incómoda posición de espionaje, podía ver que el azabache tenía la cabeza un poco girada a la dirección donde se encontraba su compañera de años, y si bien, no sonreía, su semblante le pareció apacible, incluso relajado.

Normalmente, era la líder de escuadrón quien usaba las palabras, mientras, en ocasiones les era difícil llegar a comprender lo que Levi quería decir si Hanji no intervenía para traducir.

Que, en la privacidad, el reservado hombre hablara libremente, se le presentó como algo sumamente singular.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en todas las veces que compartió ese tipo de intimidad con Ymir, que sabía todo de ella, incluso cosas que ella misma no estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

Fue entonces que supo que había tenido suficiente, que nunca debió siquiera intentar salir. Regresó lentamente a su propia cama, y se sentó en la orilla. No podía darse el lujo de llorar y despertar a sus compañeras, así que limpió, con la manga de su ropa de dormir, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Antes de recostarse, notó que Sasha había despertado y la miraba con empatía. Le brindó una tímida sonrisa, luego de dar algunas palmaditas en su propia cama, invitándola a unírsele. Algo reacia, aceptó la invitación.

La envolvió en un abrazo, jalándola hasta estar ambas recostadas. Confundida, observó a Mikasa tomar su manta y almohada para luego, también unírseles en la angosta cama.

—Sabemos que no somos Ymir pero… No tienes que llorar sola si nosotras estamos aquí —dijo la cazadora, somnolienta.

Sin más palabras, Historia se desmoronó en los brazos de sus amigas.

Extrañaba a Ymir con todo su ser.

Todavía no lograba comprender su partida. Sabía que tenía una deuda que saldar con los titanes cambiantes, pero, ¿qué era tan importante como para sacrificar la oportunidad de compartir algo como la cercanía tan única que tenían sus superiores?

Quería ser egoísta y odiar a Ymir por no elegirla a ella sobre enmendar ese viejo rencor que le tenían Reiner y Berthold.

Lastimosamente, nunca tendría una respuesta, pero, antes de que su mente pudiera seguir atacándola, sucumbió ante la calidez que la rodeaba en ese momento.

Durmió profundamente, inundada de sueños donde el resto del mundo no existía y así, Ymir le podía susurrar todo su pasado sin interrupciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia necesita un abrazo, y nadie mejor que sus amigas para dárselo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!, nos vemos el 1ro de Enero con actualización.
> 
> Les deseo un excelente año nuevo, que todo se vuelva mejor!


	4. Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa POV
> 
> Más notas al final.

Todas las personas que conocían a Mikasa eran capaces de confirmar un hecho de por sí, innegable: la chica era increíblemente fuerte.

Ella misma lo sabía, es por eso mismo que no soportaba la idea de quedarse quieta debido a la lesión que le ocasionó ser atrapada por la mano de un titán. Sus costillas le provocaban sólo una ligera molestia, pero sus compañeros le insistían en cumplir con el reposo que le recomendó el médico.

Es justo por eso que siguió haciendo sus ejercicios y tareas como si nada hubiera pasado, pues era una _recomendación_ y podía saltársela si así lo consideraba.

Aunque eso no significaba que continuó su entrenamiento de rutina con la intensidad a la que acostumbraba, tampoco quería preocupar a sus amigos o provocarse una lesión distinta que la mantuviera lejos de la batalla.

Lejos de Eren, Armin, y sus demás amigos. Lejos, en donde no podría protegerlos.

Aunque a veces no lo pareciera, conocía bien sus límites. Es por eso que cuando el capitán Levi le pidió entrenar juntos, dado que ambos se encontraban en la lista titulada “en recuperación”, aceptó casi de inmediato y así ambos podrían ayudarse mutuamente.

Dejando de lado el hecho que no le agradaba ni una pizca aquél hombre, debía admitir era el único que rivalizaba (o superaba, no estaba segura y preguntar por opiniones seguramente sería visto como insubordinación) su fuerza.   
Y siendo completamente honesta, tampoco iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad para golpearlo sin enfrentar consecuencias después.

Además de que, incluso si jamás lo admitiría, sentía culpa pues, que no haya seguido el plan fue lo que le ocasionó la lesión en el tobillo.

**.**

La sesión de sparring terminó sin un claro vencedor, cuando parecía que uno estaba tomando la ventaja, el otro daba vuelta a la batalla. Tuvieron que parar cuando ambos se tambaleaban sobre sus pies, sabiendo que, si continuaban, no llegarían a tiempo a la cena.

—Parece que estás en mejor forma, ¿tus costillas duelen menos? —le preguntó a la joven, mientras se secaba el cuello con una toalla.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Su tobillo cómo sigue?

—Ya sanó. Le he informado a Erwin que estoy bien, pero insiste en que me mantenga al margen —bufa molesto, mientras se quita la camisa y se da vuelta para tomar de nuevo la toalla.

Al girarse, Mikasa no puede evitar notar varios conjuntos de heridas rojizas y delgadas distribuidas por toda la espalda de su superior. Sorpresa la embarga antes de poder detenerse de preguntar su origen. Probablemente también son resultado de su descuido al rescatar a Eren de la titán hembra, y su asombro cambia por culpa.

—Capitán, esas marcas en su espalda, ¿cuándo pasó? — le señala, con voz tenue.

Levi se detiene un momento, como considerando su respuesta.

—¿Eso? — posa la mano sobre las líneas de su hombro izquierdo, ahora ocultas bajo la tela de la camisa limpia que se ha puesto —Fue un anormal bastante chiflado — Mikasa alcanza a reconocer que sus ojos denotan un brillo que jamás había visto en él. Como si hubiera algo gracioso y privado, pero, sin importar, molesto. Como un mensaje oculto en sus palabras.

Antes de que pueda seguir pensando en cómo resolver el verdadero significado dentro de la explicación que recibió, Hanji aparece desde la parte de atrás de la casa, saludándolos con una sonrisa mientras carga un montón de papeles en las manos.

—¡Aquí están!, sabía que los encontraría afuera — Levi voltea de inmediato hacia su dirección, pero la mira con un dejo de reclamo, haciéndola que levante las cejas, confundida —¿Qué tienes?, ¿Mikasa pateó tu trasero o qué?

—Justo terminé de explicarle a la mocosa porque tengo tan jodida la espalda, menos mal sólo fue un puto titán el que me dejo así, ¿no te parece, cuatro ojos?

¿Es su imaginación o lo que acaba de decir el capitán sonó como un regaño a la científica?

_Bingo._

No sabe de qué exactamente, pero, la líder de escuadrón es la clave.

Hanji enfocó su atención en Mikasa, evitando al hombre que todavía la miraba con cierta severidad.

—Oh, vaya— se aclaró la garganta y jaló el cuello de su camisa aun cuando eso hace que casi tire lo que trae en brazos —En fin, sólo venía a recordarles que ya es hora de la cena. Veo que están mucho mejor, es bueno que nunca se detengan. Gracias por cuidar el uno del otro ja ja— apresurada, y sin mirar atrás, se dirigió a la cabaña.

—No es nada— se despidió la muchacha con una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

—Tsk, apresúrate antes que Sasha se coma nuestra porción de nuevo.

La pelinegra se limitó a seguirle, segura que había algo más por descubrir.

**.**

Un par de días después, mientras su mente se encontraba en piloto automático al realizar sus tareas, le llegó una idea. Plausible y completamente lógica a lo que presenció ayer: estaba convencida que Levi estuvo ayudando de nuevo a Hanji a capturar titanes para analizarlos.

Para eso, tendrían que trasladarse hasta la zona más cercana con titanes sin que fueran percibidos. Eso también explicaría los lapsos en los que ninguno de los dos podía ser encontrado cerca, y también clarificaría porqué aparecían (si les prestabas atención) cansados y desaliñados.

Por eso el ataque de un anormal le causó tal conflicto de aceptar, por eso parecía una verdad encubierta, por eso Levi regañó a la líder de escuadrón.

_Sí, eso era._

Sonrió satisfecha por su gran descubrimiento. Se prometió a sí misma no decir nada a menos que lo observara pertinente, supuso que después de lo que pasó, el capitán se negaría a seguir participado en tales excentricidades.

Complacida, continuó con sus actividades sin volver a revisar el tema en su mente.

Dentro de la gente que conoce a Mikasa como para validar lo fuerte que es, también pueden confirmar otro hecho sin dudarlo: la chica es terriblemente inocente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagínense la sorpresa de Mikasa cuando alguien le explicó de dónde venían esas marcas.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Sasha & Connie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha y Connie POV, porque sabemos que comparten las mismas neuronas.
> 
> Más notas al final.

Connie y Sasha están convencidos que su idea es excelente.

_Una obra maestra._

Mientras sus demás compañeros están por terminar sus respectivas tareas, aprovechan la paz en el ambiente para hacer su jugada.

No pueden esperar a que Jean salga de la ducha (dado que fue el primero en terminar sus deberes, pudo tomar un baño antes que el resto) y note que su ropa desapareció y tiene que ir en toalla hasta su habitación, para darse cuenta que el resto de su ropa también desapareció.

_No hay falla en su plan._

Ahora sólo tienen que llegar al cuarto que el castaño comparte con el resto de los chicos. Abren la puerta de la cabaña cuidadosamente para escabullirse, y justo antes de subir la escalera al segundo piso, Sasha detiene en seco a Connie.

Confundido, dirige la vista a donde su amiga tenía fija la mirada. Se quedan completamente quietos observando a Hanji y Levi solos en la cocina, no pueden mover ni un músculo antes de tener una salida segura sin ser percibidos y así, no ser castigados.

Planear la broma consumió su tiempo y no terminaron sus deberes. Al capitán no le va a gustar que hayan evadido sus responsabilidades por molestar a Jean.

Sus mentes trabajan a máxima capacidad, buscando una alternativa de huida, pero se detienen al ver que, luego de que el capitán le entrega una humeante taza de té a Hanji, usa la misma mano para acomodarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Deja su palma en la mejilla, a lo cual la líder de escuadrón reacciona acercando más la cara a la calidez de su toque.

—Necesitas relajarte, cuatro ojos, no te hará bien seguir pensando en estupideces.

Hanji no dice nada, sólo suspira y toma la mano del pelinegro en la suya y frota su pulgar afectivamente contra la parte trasera de ésta.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?, ¿Por qué el capitán se comportaba tan _tierno_ y _suave_?

Los jóvenes miembros de la Legión estaban tan _confundidos_ , con los colores en el rostro que, han olvidado su cometido hasta que escuchan a Jean gritar una maldición, preguntando por su ropa.

Ambos superiores se ponen en alerta, girando sus miradas a la ventana que daba a las barracas donde se encontraban las duchas. Ambos bromistas aprovecharon la confusión para escapar tan rápido como pudieron.

Se dirigieron directo a Jean para entregarle sus pertenencias sin ninguna explicación, sin importar los reclamos de su amigo.

**.**

Aunque todos lo notaron, nadie preguntó por qué el par estaba particularmente callado durante la cena, ni por qué estaban evitando a toda costa sostenerles la mirada a sus superiores.

Y no dijeron nada, no podían articular en palabras algo que no entendían, algo que su ingenio juvenil no alcanzaba a digerir.

Y tampoco lograban asimilar la razón por la cual se sentían tan _avergonzados._

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha&Connie . exe dejó de funcionar
> 
> Vamos, Levi puede ser afectuoso.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean POV
> 
> Advertencia: Ligero dirty talk.

Un chiste de pésimo gusto.

Eso es lo que Jean pensaba que, de todas las tareas disponibles en aquél lugar, justamente a él, le hayan asignado ocuparse de los caballos y el establo.

Desde sus años de recluta había tenido que aguantar los comentarios respecto a su supuesta "cara de caballo" como para tener que aguantar la humillación de ser visto convivir con dichos animales más de lo necesario.

Una pena, porque realmente le gustaban.

Estaba seguro que el estúpido Eren tuvo algo que ver en esto. Debió comentarle al capitán lo bueno que es con los caballos para que le dieran tal responsabilidad y pudiera burlarse de él a sus anchas. Aunque también pudo haber sido Connie, o Sasha… O incluso Mikasa, con ese humor tan extraño que a veces mostraba.

Cómo hubiera sido, quejarse no serviría de nada, más valía terminar pronto y librarse de la estupidez de su encargo. Tomó los utensilios necesarios para limpiar los cascos de los caballos, una cubeta, una pala y después volvería por la carreta.

Justo antes de entrar, se detuvo en seco. Escuchó un gruñido proveniente de la pared conjunta a la entrada. Era un gruñido de hombre, pero se suponía que estaría solo en el lugar por el resto de la tarde.

Su mente se puso en alerta de inmediato, pensando en la seguridad de Historia. Si había un intruso, acabaría con él antes de que se diera cuenta. No dejaría que nadie hiriera a ninguno de sus amigos.

Decidió echar un vistazo para poder iniciar un plan de acción

En la pared conjunta a la entrada se encontraban los superiores, nada raro teniendo en cuenta cuánto tiempo pasaban juntos.

Jean palideció.

— _Espera espera, ¿están peleando?_

Hanji tenía por las solapas del saco a Levi, contra la pared. Sólo podía ver una parte de la cara del comandante, dado que el agarre de la líder de escuadrón lo levantaba un poco del piso.

Decidió esconderse tras la entrada, mientras decidía qué hacer. Si realmente estaban teniendo una discusión, probablemente sería lo mejor detenerlos antes de que…

—Maldita cuatro ojos, dijiste que me joderías, y aquí sigo esperando. No sabía que fueras sólo palabrería.

Alerta roja: detenerlos antes de que se volviera grave. Al parecer ya no puede usar esa opción.

Era bien sabido que cuando Hanji se molestaba, no había nada que se interpusiera entre ella y el objeto de su ira. La castaña podría hacer huir titanes usando nada más que sus palabras en un mal día.

Levi era definitivamente valiente, alguien a quién respetar y temer. Pero ahora parecía un temerario por hacerle frente así a la persona más tenebrosa de la Legión.

—Pequeño gruñón de mierda, tienes la boca muy grande para hablarle así a alguien que podría terminar contigo ahora mismo.

Otro gruñido.

_Oh no._

—Promete que lo harás.

—Carajo Levi, estás disfrutando mucho esto — escuchó decir a Hanji. Claramente podía identificar lo entretenida que estaba por su tono de voz.

_¿Qué tipo de pacto es ese?_

Ya ni siquiera se escuchaba como una pelea o un desacuerdo acalorado, se parecía más a una de esas narraciones de los libros prohibidos que Armin a veces les mostraba a escondidas.

Se le revolvió el estómago. Así que no era una riña, eran provocaciones… De _ese_ tipo.

Tenía que irse de ahí.

Ya.

Dio varios pasos al frente lo más cauteloso que pudo. No avanzó mucho cuando su mano falseó y tiró la cubeta y los utensilios de limpieza, haciendo un gran escándalo pues al intentar no dejar caer nada más, pisó las herramientas, rompiéndolas con su bota.

_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_

Escuchó ser llamado por Hanji, y se disculpó, diciendo que se dirigía a cumplir su encomienda, pero se tropezó e hizo un desastre. La científica, sin moverse del marco de la entrada y con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar algo, le aseguró que no pasaba nada, que podía retirarse por el día.

_Gracias Diosas._

Claro que se iría, lo más rápido posible… Pero, quería saber más, aunque se sintiera ligeramente asqueado. Necesitaba comprobar si su conclusión era cierta.

—Por un momento creí que era el capitán Levi, me pareció verlo entrar aquí hace no mucho.

La expresión de Hanji no cambió en absoluto.

—¿Levi? Pff, qué extraño. No lo he visto por aquí en todo el día ja ja.

_Ah, jaque mate._

—Debí confundirme. Permiso, líder de escuadrón, me retiro.

Una vez que estaba seguro de estar lo suficientemente lejos para no levantar sospechas, comenzó a correr.

Ahora sabía qué tipo de relación tenían los superiores. Un millón de preguntas inundaron su cabeza, cada una más inquietante que la anterior. Ahora sabía algo, pero ya no estaba seguro de querer recordarlo. Todas las actitudes sospechosas que notó, pero marcó como irrelevantes tenían sentido.

Las miradas, los comentarios con significados ocultos, el sutil contacto físico siempre que los veía cruzarse…

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, agotado.

_No debí preguntar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMO a Jean bebé, aunque disfruto ponerlo en situaciones incómodas.
> 
> Tengo más ideas LeviHan explorando este aspecto del dirty talk, espero poder escribirlas pronto.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin POV
> 
> Por favor escuchen Que Veux-Tu de Yelle. No es necesario para entender este capítulo, pero tiene que ver y está bonita.
> 
> Más notas al final.

Armin disfruta asistir a Hanji.

No sólo tiene acceso a documentos con información valiosísima que, de no ser por la líder de escuadrón, no tendrían. Y no limitados en temas de titanes como alguien se imaginaría al escuchar hablar con ese tan característico fervor a Hanji Zoe.

La curiosidad de su superior abarcaba gran cantidad de temas. Cómo es que se ilumina la ciudad subterránea (y la mera existencia de ella, pues Armin siempre creyó que no era más que una leyenda urbana), nuevas ideas para cavar con los titanes evitando combate cercano, y un montón de artefactos y teorías que no encajaban con nada que conociera.

Pilas y pilas de informes, documentos y diagramas. Era sorprendente la velocidad en la que dichos documentos se apilaban en cualquier lugar que la castaña ocupara, por más corto que fuera el periodo de su estancia. Este hecho denotaba uno de los aspectos de su superior que respetaba más: su curiosidad por el mundo. Sabía que cuando estaba con ella, podía hablar y hablar sin que el receptor perdiera el interés, y que definitivamente recibiría retroalimentación útil y honesta.

Mientras Zoe revolvía papeles buscando el libro donde guardó su nuevo plan de organización militar para poder mostrárselo al muchacho, Armin seguía revisando hoja por hoja.

Se topó con una cuyo título leía “Nuevas maneras de tratar la madera para optimizar su uso en vehículos de carga militar”, el texto sólo se extendía hasta pasada la mitad de la cuartilla, así que decidió ponerla en el montón donde estaban todas las demás ideas sin concluir de la líder de escuadrón.

Al dejarla sobre el resto de papeles, notó que, en la esquina inferior derecha, donde había tenido el pulgar al sostener la hoja, había algo escrito.

“ _Que veux-tu?, je suis folle de toi_ ”

Se podía leer claramente, aunque la tinta estaba algo corrida, como si alguien le hubiera pasado los dedos encima cuando todavía estaba fresca.

El chico sabía que todavía había gente que conocía lenguas que trajeron consigo antes de entrar a las murallas, y podía reconocer que estaba escrito en francés, pero hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento.

_—_ Discúlpe, líder Hanji, ¿qué significa lo que está escrito aquí?

La castaña tomó el papel que le ofrecía Armin, señalándole lo que quería saber y de inmediato, una sonrisa cargada de afecto le adornó el rostro a Zoe y su mirada denotaba ternura, una suavidad incomparable. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, para acto seguido doblar la hoja y meterla en el bolsillo interior de su saco negro.

—¡Qué bueno que encontraste este proyecto!, me lo quedaré para completarlo en cuanto pueda. Necesitamos encontrar una alternativa menos rígida, que no ponga tanto daño a los caballos — dijo antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntar algo más.

Siguió con su búsqueda, pero lo que estaba en ese papel no dejó su mente. Como cualquier cosa que picara su curiosidad, lo averiguaría.

**.**

Muchos podrían creer que Eren es lo único que unía a Mikasa y Armin, pero no saben que aun cuando el titán cambiante no se encuentra cerca, disfrutan la compañía del otro. Desde niños, la Ackerman se acomoda cerca de su amigo cuando está descubriendo algo en un libro, y el rubio con gusto le compartiría en qué ha estado ocupando su mente.

Él era bueno hablando, y ella escuchando.

No le contó en dónde vio escrito el mensaje, sólo que de verdad quería saber su significado. La pelinegra lo siguió hasta un árbol, sentándose bajo su sombra para luego ojear, ambos, con cuidado el pequeño libro que contenía frases hasta cierto nivel “conversacionales” en el idioma en cuestión.

—Recuerdo que… Mi padre dijo una vez que los Ackerman usaban el francés para comunicase entre ellos — la chica soltó un sonoro bostezo, acurrucándose sobre la hierba —Dijo que se los enseñaban de pequeños, supongo que él también lo sabía…

Armin sonrió con calidez al verla sucumbir ante el sueño, su amiga era definitivamente alguien interesante, además de ser una compañía agradable.

Volvió a enfocar su atención a la tarea en cuestión, y después de un rato corrigiendo sus traducciones e interpretaciones, por fin encontró la manera en la que la idea le sonaba correcta.

_“¿Qué quieres?, estoy loco por ti”_

Levantó las cejas, sorprendido. _Un mensaje de amor_ , claramente.

Así que Hanji tenía a alguien que, además de estar sin duda alguna enamorado de ella, era muy cursi.

Ahora la incógnita había cambiado de _qué_ a _quién_.

Esto comenzó un conflicto dentro de su ser: no quería meterse en la intimidad de la líder de escuadrón por mero respeto, pero también deseaba saber quién había podido dejarle tan encaprichado y desbordante nota.

De inmediato, una persona se le vino a la cabeza, definitivamente empezaría por ahí mañana. Se volvía tarde y era su turno de encender las lámparas de aceite de la cabaña.

**.**

Al entrar, se encontró al capitán hablando con el soldado mensajero que se encargaría de entregar los últimos informes al comandante Erwin. Le pidió al muchacho que le llevara a Hanji el documento más reciente que contenía la actividad meramente militar de Eren, redactado por Levi, y necesitaba ser complementado con el análisis científico del progreso de los poderes titánicos de su amigo, a cargo de la líder de escuadrón.

Una vez fuera de la vista de todos, decidió echarle un vistazo rápido en un afán de enterarse si sus esfuerzos estarían rindiendo algún fruto a ojos de la Legión, pero le distrajo la caligrafía plasmada en el papel.

_Click._

De nuevo levantó las cejas, esa era la confirmación a sus sospechas que necesitaba.

La letra del reporte y la del mensaje era la _misma_.

En retrospectiva, era incluso obvio que fuera el capitán quién estaba tan _enloquecido_ de la científica.

Armin no se jactaba de ser bueno entendiendo a las personas más allá de lo que estaban dispuestas a dejar ver, aunque sí lo fuera. Guardaba en su pecho con orgullo todas esas veces en las que pudo adelantarse a las acciones del resto gracias a su afilada percepción y esta era una de ellas.

Desde el principio supo que había algo más que simple compañerismo en la manera en que se conducían el capitán y la líder de escuadrón al estar cerca del otro, denotando actitudes que estaban cargadas de diferentes tipos de tensiones, tan notorias como para prestarse a variedad de interpretaciones. ¿Era solamente un juego de poder?, ¿algo platónico?, ¿sólo sexual?, ¿tal vez _amor_?

Ya no tenía duda alguna que se trataba de la última.

Pensó en que probablemente, Hanji estaría complacida con el hecho que aun si iba más allá de lo necesario, incluso rompiendo algunas reglas, hizo lo que pudo para satisfacer su curiosidad. Le pediría que guardara el secreto y seguirían con sus vidas.

Pero no pudo decirle lo que concluyó. Entregó el documento cortésmente y siguió con su encomienda principal.

Deseaba compartir su nuevo descubrimiento, pero no a costas de deshacer el fino velo que parecía cubrir la relación de sus superiores. Parecían disfrutar dejar salir su apasionado afecto en pequeñas piezas, aquí y allá, intentando no ser descubiertos, así que no había razón para arrebatarles tal placer.

Suspiró, entusiasmado por algún día poder hablar libremente del tema con Hanji, y compartir pensamientos con la facilidad con la que siempre se han comunicado hasta ahora.

Si bien, el caso estaba cerrado de momento para el muchacho, todavía había una pieza que no encajaba en su totalidad. Si el francés era algo que venía de los _Ackerman_ , ¿por qué el capitán lo sabía?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanji tiene a Levi loquito, y él a ella claro que sí.
> 
> En mi mente, quiero creer que Kenny le enseñó francés esperando que algún día los Ackerman ya no fueran perseguidos y pudieran estar orgullosos de sí mismos de nuevo y usarlo libremente. En mi mente también, los Ackerman son franceses.
> 
> Armin es un amor, lo amo.
> 
> ¿Ya están más tranquilos después del 136?, porque yo no. Espero esto les ayude un poco a distraerse.
> 
> Sigue el epílogo, por favor no se lo pierdan. ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean, de nuevo.
> 
> Más notas al final.

La vida ha cambiado tanto, y en tan poco tiempo que a veces todavía se siente irreal.

Ahora que saben que hay un mundo ahí afuera, que creció y siguió adelante mientras ellos estaban encerrados en las murallas, no hay tiempo que perder.

Jean recorre rápidamente los pasillos del cuartel general, el sol se está poniendo y sabe que, si no entrega las novedades ahora mismo, la comandante seguirá trabajando toda la noche partiendo de la información que ya tiene a la mano.

Cualquier actualización es de vital importancia para darles, aunque sea una ligera ventaja, y deben aprovechar hasta las más pequeñas oportunidades para alcanzar al resto.

Entra sin tocar y de inmediato se arrepiente. Ve a Hanji levantarse del sillón cuyo respaldo da la espalda a la entrada y girarse hacía su dirección. En el tiempo que ha pasado, Jean también se ha vuelto más alto, por lo cual puede ver sin dificultad sobre el respaldo, mira al capitán, con el cabello algo desarreglado, acostado debajo de Zoe.

Ambos ponen distancia entre ellos de inmediato, la comandante se levanta para recibir al muchacho mientras Levi sólo se queda sentado, sin dirigirle la mirada. La castaña le alcanza el reporte de las manos y comienza a leerlo, como si no hubiera sido atrapada de nuevo.

_Bueno, suficiente._

—Pueden dejar de actuar, son pésimos en ello — sólo suspira, si están esperando conocer las todas las verdades posibles, debería empezar con ser honestos con sus propios subordinados —Todos lo sabemos.

—… ¿saber qué? — Hanji intentó jugar a la desentendida, aun estando acorralada.

—Que se comportan como adolescentes y no pueden mantener sus manos fuera del otro… Con todo respeto — Jean se sobó la sien, exasperado —Hágame saber si necesita algo más, permiso.

Salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo, al fin alguien se atrevió a decirles lo obvios que son. Todos deberían recibir medallas por su discreción y paciencia por aguantar las extrañas y hasta explícitas interacciones de sus superiores, que sólo se volvieron más obvias después de que Hanji tomara el puesto de comandante.

**.**

Dentro de la oficina de Zoe, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, completamente sorprendidos al enterarse que no han sido _tan sutiles_ como creían.

—Creo que… — se aclaró la garganta —Debimos decírselos desde el principio.

Sólo recibió una mirada de incredulidad de Levi, quien cruzó los brazos con indignación.

—Ya sé que tu querías hablarlo con ellos, no tienes por qué ponerte malhumorado. — se sentó a su lado, rodeándolo con los brazos y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla —Si ya lo saben, eso significa que ahora podemos ser descarados si queremos.

El pelinegro sólo bufó divertido antes de reanudar lo que estaban haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos.

**.**

Ya afuera del cuartel, Jean sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Fue inundado por el sentimiento de que, lo que acababa de hacer sólo había empeorado la situación.

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está el epílogo, y fin.
> 
> ¿Descarados?, ahora serán unos sinvergüenzas a consciencia. De ahora en adelante, la frase de Jean es "oh no".
> 
> Muchísimas gracias, espero que se hayan divertido tanto al leer como yo al escribir.
> 
> Esto ha sido mi escape en estos tiempos difíciles, espero verlos pronto con alguna nueva historia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!, espero se encuentren muy bien.
> 
> Les traigo el prólogo y el primer capítulo, así que si llegaron hasta aquí, chequen lo que sigue *guiño guiño*
> 
> He tenido esta idea rodando en mi cabeza por algún tiempo, al fin pude hacerla.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
